With development of electronic technologies and wide application of the three-dimensional (3D) display technology, conventional human-interactive manual two-dimensional to three-dimensional (2D-to-3D) conversion is far from satisfying market demands. Therefore, an automatic 2D-to-3D technology has tremendous potential value.
In the prior art, an automatic conversion technology includes two core steps: (1) generate a depth map; and (2) generate a left virtual view and a right virtual view. A task of step 1 is to search, in a 2D image, for third dimensional depth information in two-dimensional (2D) image space and store the depth information in a form of a depth map; in step 2, a left view and a right view that are required for displaying a 3D image are generated by using the 2D image and the depth map that is obtained in step 1. However, in a view generating process, corresponding points of some pixel points in a new view cannot be found in an original view; therefore, holes are generated, which reduces quality of a virtual view.